The Texas Revolution
by Sapphire7777
Summary: Texas is a small, lonely colony who is founded by Spain and raised by Mexico. As Mexico kindly raises Texas, he grows. And fast. Suddenly the land is over populated with Americans and Mexico doesn't like it. At all. As Mexico becomes a dictator, will Texas be able to break away? Historical fic.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Me again~! I've decided to make a story about the Texas Revolution, because it's been something that I've wanted to do forever! People to me seem to be blissfully ignorant about it, so I thought up a fun way to tell people about it! Anyway, please enjoy~ ;D

**Warning:** Genderbends and mild language used! Don't like, please move along and don't read~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia! If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this. xD

**Prologue**

Death. Despair. Bloodshed. The desire for change. The desire for freedom. The basic components of war. It's funny how something can escalate so quickly. I remember it like yesterday. I can remember laughing with him. Smiling with him. He was a father to me. When I remember the evil glint in his eyes I become terrified, because it is as if someone else is looking through his eyes.

I can remember how it started perfectly. I was just a small chibi. The strangest men I had ever seen had come to the tribe I lived in. Their silver outfits gleamed in the sun. Their clothes didn't seem normal. They didn't wave in the breeze like I was used to.

"What are you doing?" One of the Native American girls asked, "They'll see you!"

Texas smiled, "Don't worry! I'm just going to listen from behind this tepee!"

Texas poked his head out quietly, which was easy with his small, lithe body. He looked from behind one of the tepees and strained his ear to see if he could make any sense of the unknown, garbled language that the strangers spoke. He had no such luck, but listened anyway.

_"It is a strange land, this New World. Full of riches. We found gold by the dozens in the south, but it seems we have no such luck here, Mexico~" _The man that had spoke had dark brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes, which seemed to be filled with false happiness. To anyone but Texas, it would have been obvious that the man was speaking was Spanish.

_"Ah, but the land is wonderful, yes? It's the most diverse land I've seen yet, Spain! You go east and the land is greenest of greens and has the best crops I have ever seen in such a long time. Go west or south, it is complete deserts with exotic animals. Go north and it snows!"_ A man with jet-black hair and deep brown eyes, presumably Mexico, replied.

_"The land may be beautiful and magnificent, but no matter how diverse the land is, it does not change the fact that there is no gold. King Ferdinand will not be pleased,"_ Spain replied with a half-sigh, half-pout expression. Really, the false happiness got rather creepy, Texas thought absentmindedly. Especially because he had no idea what was being said.

_"Of course, Señor, but we can at least start some missions. I highly doubt anyone here is Catholic,"_ Mexico suggested.

_"I suppose."_

(**A/N: Narrator time~) **Now, this was the time of the conquistadors. Conquistadors are Spanish adventurers who constantly search out gold and glory. Many people were pleased with Cortez's success of finding gold in the New World. In fact, some thought that Texas held the city made of gold called Cíbola. Of course, this was a load of crap. Eventually the Conquistadors and Mexicans gave up entirely on Texas. It was just a peace of land they could shove into other countries' faces and say, _**"Hey, I got more land, so I'm in control of you!" **_It took Spain's long time enemy to arrive in Texas to get Mexico and Spain interested in the land.

Texas had just been playing with the other children of the tribe when there was a shout. He instantly stopped what he was doing and ran to the cause of commotion curiously. A blond man was talking to his traveling companions. He had a looser expression than Mexico and Spain, and seemed to be speaking rather grandly in a different language. Definitely not Spanish.

The man seemed to notice Texas and beamed brightly. He let out a strange laugh and strode over to the small brunette child, "Bonjour, mon ami~ I am France, but be free to call me Papa! You are Texas, oui?"

**-*o*o*o*o*-**

Spain and Mexico had been making one of their now very rare visits...when they met a very unexpected sight. France, their enemy, was playing with Texas. The two practically seethed as they ran over to the Frenchman with their swords drawn.

France looked at the dark-colored men with slight surprise, but that surprise quickly turned into a smirk, "Why, bonjour, Spain! And Mexico as well! What a surprise!"

"Get away from Texas!" Spain growled.

France laughed and looked down at the small boy being referred to. Texas looked confused and his eyes were wide with innocence. It was clear that he had no idea what was going on.

"I believe that is up to Texas, is it not?" France laughed loosely, his laugh song-like.

Spain scrunched his nose at the obvious challenge, but would never back away from a fight. He knelt down and spoke softly in Spanish, _"Come here, little one."_

Honestly, the force Spain had spoken with terrified Texas, causing him to take a step closer to France. A twinkle began to form in France's eye when the thought of how Texas would obviously choose him instead of Spain and Mexico began to form.

Mexico realized that they were about to lose Texas, and since Spain appeared to be of no help, he knew it was up to him. He knelt down to Texas's height and stretched out his hand, _"It's just me, little one. Señor Mexico. I do not want to hurt you. Please, come over here. If you go with him, I will never get to see you again. That would make me very sad."_

Texas blinked those eyes of pooling brown and looked between the two, as if making some kind of decision. He took a few nervous steps towards Mexico and took his hand. _"Do not be sad, Señor! I do not want you to be sad!"_ He spoke in uncertain, yet absolutely adorable Spanish.

"Fusosososo! I believe that settles things!" Spain laughed successfully. France and his men looked positively angry and France even cursed random French at the sky, but Mexico eventually forced them to trudge off.

And that was how it all started. An uncertain decision - a decision that would change Texas's life forever. It was the beginning of a life Texas could never have dreamed of.

It had not taken long for Texas to get used to the Mexican's presence. He could not quite pin it, but Texas felt a strange connection with Mexico, and even Spain, scary as Texas thought him to be. Why...well, maybe he would never know.

_"Señor Mexicooooo~!"_ Texas shouted with a giggle. He ran into the tepee that the Native Americans had allowed Mexico and Spain to stay in. Said Mexican looked up from talking to Spain and smiled at the small boy.

_"What is it, Texas?"_ Mexico asked kindly as Spain quietly squealed a 'How cute~!' .

_"Look!"_ Texas grinned and held up a coyote pup, _"Isn't it cute?"_

Both Spain and Mexico stared with wide eyes at the animal. They had never seen anything like it! It somewhat resembled a wolf, but just barely.

_"Sí!"_ Mexico smiled wearily, _"It is very cute! But what is it?"_

_"The tribe healer called it a coyote! There are packs of them here! The tribe hunts them for food and clothing sometimes, but I saw this one all alone! It was too cute to be killed so I took it!" _Texas explained excitedly. He nuzzled his head into the pup's fur, which made it let out a strange, and I mean _strange_, sounding bark of joy.

_"A coyote, you say? I have never heard of it! This New World is full of wonders!" _Spain exclaimed excitedly.

Mexico nodded his agreement, _"So what are you going to name it?"_

Texas pondered this and jutt his lip out slightly as he tried to think of a name. He suddenly began to smile brightly as an idea came to mind, _"Alamo! That's his name!"_

_"What a nice name! Oh, that reminds me!" _Mexico picked up Texas, which caused him to go into a fit of giggles, _"I have good news! You're going to live with me from now on!"_

The statement made Texas suddenly stop giggling and stare wide eyed at Mexico. He... Was going to live with Señor Mexico? Did that mean he would have to leave all of his Native American friends behind? His tribe?

He did not have a family, as far as he knew... He had just... Popped up like the corn they grew. Was this the God that Señor Mexico and Señor Spain wanted him to believe in giving him a chance at a family? Should he be happy?

Mexico's expression slipped to one of confusion and sadness at Texas's silence, _"Texas. . .? I thought you would be happy. . ."_

Texas attempted a reply, _"I. . ."_ Mexico looked worried and shocked as he saw tears begin to form around the brunette's eyes.

"_Eh? D-Do not cry!"_ Mexico tried to comfort.

_"I-I can't h-help it!" _Texas sobbed and at rubbed at his eyes, _"I w-would love to stay with S-Señor Mexico!"_

Mexico blinked in surprise and just awkwardly stared at Texas. It did not take long for him to begin beaming at the small child, happy beyond relief. This was going to be wonderful!

...Or so he thought. Mexico had not expected Texas to grow so quickly. He was not a small chibi anymore. He, if he was a human, would appear to be at least a preteen now. Not only that, those dreaded Americans he had originally helped with independence were producing filibusters by the dozen and sending them to Texas. They were proving to be quite annoying. It was hard to keep up with the small Texas, especially with so little of his people living there...

Along with the previous fact, Mexico was planning his own revolution. He was going to break away from Spain. Yes, maintaining Texas and going to war was proving to be very difficult.

Coupled with those facts, seeing America at his doorstep made him think things were about to get worse. America had asked for Texas many times before, very annoyingly, Mexico might add. He had obviously declined, but at this time and place, he really did not want to deal with such an idiot.

"Hey! Mexico! Dude! Long time no see!" America grinned and let out that _teeth-grinding _ laugh of his.

"What do you want, America?" Mexico sighed and hoped this would end soon.

America beamed and put a hand on the Mexican's shoulder, "Well, I have nice deal to make with ya!"

"Even if I say I do not want to hear, you will still-"

"Yeah, thanks for giving some of your time to listen!" Mexico sighed at the American's rudeness, but just let him continue to get things over with, "You see, one of my good ol' citizens Stephen F. Austin has a proposition. We've seen your problems with Texas and we are willing to help! I am the hero, after all! Anyway, we were thinking about letting some of my people come to Texas. That way, the Native Americans will attack us instead, you'll get more money, and more people to keep your land safe from other countries!"

Mexico scrunched his nose. It was obvious all America really cared about was getting some men into Texas, but the idea itself _seemed_ like a good idea...

"What about you, America? What do you gain from this?" Mexico asked curiously, resting his head on the heel of his hand.

"I get to be a hero, of course!" America smirked.

"Right. . ."


End file.
